Zommari Rureaux
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the Séptima (7th) Espada. Appearance Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably large lips. Both his Hollow hole and Espada tattoo are hidden from view, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His Hollow hole is located at his right nipple.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Personality Zommari has a calm, contemplative personality and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders. He has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shouting praises to him just before dying. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because the Shinigami consider them to be evil. However, he believes that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, a hypocritical statement. One of Zommari's most prominent traits was his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treated Byakuya as though he were an equal, but consistently underestimated his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of his battle with Byakuya, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved to be his eventual undoing. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 197 Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is shown to be great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they have even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 Zanpakutō : It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 7 His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 18 The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 8-9 :Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. :*'Amor' : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 12-16 In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 10-14 This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudō #81. Dankū.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 7-8 :* : His release also possesses a defensive maneuver, where its lower half becomes a full sphere that covers Zommari's upper body. This technique was capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai, which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in. However, this disables all the active eyes on his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 4-5 Appearance in other media Zommari is only playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, all 3 games having his Resurrección as well. In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, in his Resurrección, he is able to fire a dark purple-black energy blast from the eye on his palm. Trivia *Zommari's aspect of death is Intoxication.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 In the English version it is Ecstasy. Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Of all the Espada, I have the fastest Sonído. And by timing my steps carefully, I am able to create an apparent 'clone' of myself. Well, it's essentially just a little magic trick. Magic tricks exist for the purpose of surprising the opponent. For you to be surprised because you could not follow the trick with your eyes...that is nothing to be ashamed of."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 12 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "The reason for your defeat is that very pride which led you not to so much as give your name."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "What's that? Proud? Now, why would you say that? You are my enemy, but you are a captain. I have aimed to consider you an equal, and to treat you as such. There is no pride in my heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "It would appear that arrogance is simply in your nature. I accept that. And so from this point onward, I shall smash that insolence deep into the very recesses of your being."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Everything is 'governed' by its rightful master. Subordinates act under the orders of their superiors. The masses live under the rule of their king. The clouds move according to the will of the wind. The moonlight is ruled by the light of the sun."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation. You instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack, even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool-headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination, from my point of view, seems a little careless. The only limbs you now retain are your right arm and right leg. You intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one arm and one leg? Now, that is a little presumptuous, don't you agree?"Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 7-8 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "What is this I see in your eyes? You will not forgive me? You intend to swing that blade? You intend to judge me?! Is that what you call pride?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 9-10 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "You Shinigami cut us down as though it were simply the natural way of things! Do you truly think yourself gods?! Who exactly gave you the right to cut down the Hollows?! Is it because we feed upon the humans?! Why, then who gave you the right to protect those humans?! Nay! Nobody has granted you the right to undertake any of this!! You Shinigami label us as evil, and thoughtlessly slice us down purely because in your arrogance, you fancy yourselves to be the purveyors of some great 'justice' of your own making!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 10-11 Battles & Events *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux *Enter The Home of Hollows *Invasion of Hueco Mundo References Navigation de:Zommari Leroux es:Zommari Leroux fr:Zommari Leroux Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Masters